


Freedom Ride

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetero, deep conversation, straight - Freeform, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Illeah go on a surprise ride around Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea after coming up with some headcanons about Illeah’s Bog Unicorn, Nathaniel. I have a few others I plan to draw and write, but this is the first to be written. This is also my first story for Cullen Positivity Week, as well as my 250th fanfiction on FF.net. I’m so proud of myself, it was my goal for the whole year to make 250, and it’s halfway through and I’ve hit it! I’m so happy. ; u; Also, my dog helped me decide which one to write first, out of the three I wanted to accomplish, so we’ll see how this goes! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Taking every step as silently as she could, the redheaded elf made her way to the tower Cullen called home. Her blond lover was in for a treat, today, as they both had been working hard, and she had a grand idea for a break. A trot around Skyhold seemed so invigorating, and she was positive he would like to get away from his work just as much as she did. Quietly opening the door to his office, she smiled, watching him pour over the maps and other paperwork strewn about his desk.

“Cullen?” She questioned sweetly, leaning over his desk to see wht he was working on. Spooked by the suddenness of her approach, Cullen jerked back before blinking, an easy smile working over his lips.

“I was hoping you would come by.” He replied tenderly, smiling dreamily.

“Do you have some time?” The grin on her face made him a little uneasy, but he couldn’t bring himself to show it.

“For you? Always. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking we’ve done enough work for the day.” She offered, calming her smile a bit as she leaned one hip on his work table, “We should go for a ride together, and talk.”

Used to their frequent kisses on the battlements, he had figured that was on her mind. Needless to say, he was surprised, albeit pleasantly. The thought of trotting beside her on his proud Ferelden Forder was a rather brilliant one, indeed. 

“A ride? Where?” 

“Around Skyhold. I figured I couldn’t pull you away to the Hinterlands or Storm Coast, what with all your work and the soldiers, so this works out just as well. It’s a little rocky, but that’s fine. Nathaniel is good on any terrain.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He chuckled, nodding, “Shall I meet you at the gate, saddled up?”

“Sure. I’ll see you there.” With a gentle kiss to his scarred lips, she bounded off with a skip in her step,heading for the stables.

It wasn’t long before she came trotting up on possibly the scariest thing Cullen had ever seen. 

“Wh-what in the Maker’s name is _that_?!” Unable to hold back his frightened exclamation, he was nearly bucked off his own horse.

“This is Nathaniel. He’s a Bog Unicorn, and the sweetest thing in the stables, promise.” Gently carding her fingers through the undead horse’s fiery mane, she smiled as she plucked a Wilds Flower from the smoothly brushed locks.

“Sweet…?” Exchanging looks with a distraught Dusten, Cullen seemed comforted to be a few feet away from his lover’s… Horse. “He looks dreadful.”

“You can’t judge a book by its cover, Cullen. He’s sweet and gentle, I’ll prove it to you.” She smiled, beginning to lead them through the gate and to the mountain passes around their fortress.

“Of all the mounts in the stable, why did you choose Nathaniel?” Cullen started after a few minutes of quiet loping, “I’ve seen you ride others.”

“But not since I got Nathaniel, right?” Giggling slightly behind her hand, she offered him a peaceful smile, “He’s my favorite.” Looking down fondly at the creature happily plodding along, she scratched along his leathery neck gently, making his hide shift a bit, “I, too, know what it’s like to be given looks of terror and disdain among people not my own. All he wants to do is help, much like myself. While the Inquisition has many commonplace faces, it is built on those that are considered ‘taboo’. We understand we are not the Champions most of Thedas would choose, but we are the ones who answered the call.”

“You are the only one I would ever wish for.” It left his lips before he could stop it, the dreamy tone more than obvious, and he felt his cheeks heat as he looked toward the hunks of rock on his right.

“I appreciate that, love.” She smiled, “And I think Nathaniel likes you.”

“Can you, er… Talk… To him?” Rubbing his neck nervously, he glanced back at her before his eyes danced away again, “I’ve heard the Dalish can talk to the Halla.”

“Actually, yes, sort of. I can speak to him and understand a little. Surely not to the extent of a Herder, but we are able to communicate fairly well. Cole can _really_ get into his head, and it’s fun to watch.” She grinned, “He’s a very chatty thing, which is nice when we’re on the road alone.”

The smile that rested on his lips was lovestruck, and they rode in silence for a little while longer, sharing glances and occasionally having to squeeze through the paths one at a time. She was beautiful, and she had a very fair point. Most of Thedas didn’t want an elf as their Herald. It was heretical to even suggest such a thing, but there it was. Illeah was smart, plenty smart enough to deal with anyone who wanted to go toe to toe with her in a battle of wits, and her magic was strong. It was odd, to him, that he’d fallen for yet another redheaded elf _mage_ , but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“Inquisitor!” Hooves thundering down the path behind them, Cassandra pulled her horse to a stop, its hooves raising as it reared, “There is urgent business in the Fallow Mire. We must leave immediately.” 

With a putupon sigh, Illeah nodded, gently gripping Cullen’s hand. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, emma lath.” Smiling softly, she leaned forward and took an unabashed last kiss from her scarred lover before steering Nathaniel around and taking off towards Skyhold. Cassandra’s eyes were a tad wide, looking to Cullen before following the Inquisitor with a thousand questions on her tongue.

Sighing softly, lips all a-tingle as he watched them leave, Cullen decided to ride a little more before turning around and heading to the fortress. He still had much to do to prepare for their final battle, and he wasn’t about to fail his darling in that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some of this written down, and some of it that I pulled out of thin air. xD Either way, I hope that you liked it. I had fun writing it. <3
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Emma Lath - My Love


End file.
